Morgiana
Morgiana is a girl belonging to the Finalist Clan. She was first a Slave with Goltas of Jamil, when she met Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja. Appearance Morgiana has red hair and eyes, like all of the members of the Finalist Clan. Personality Morgiana is a quiet girl that barely talks. She likes strange things, like instead of jewelry for her Household Vessel, she considered two devilish looking gauntlets. Even though she is strong and tough, she does have moments when she acts like a girl. Such as when she smiled when Alibaba Saluja complemented her, and shown jealousy when Alibaba complemented another girl. She is hinted to have feelings for Alibaba.` History Most of Morgiana's past is still a mystery. She is originally from the Dark Continent and at a young age became the slave of Jamil. Jamil abused her to the point of her being afraid of him, something that still haunts her. Plot Dungeon Arc Aladdin and Alibaba bump into Morgiana first when she is shopping in the markets of Chiishan. After knocking over her fruits Aladdin notices that she has chains on her ankles. While trying to hide her chains she trips and Aladdin decides to break her chains, not knowing that it is a crime. She immediately reports back to Jamil and when he finds out that Aladdin and Alibaba entered the dungeon he decides to pursue them and he brings Morgiana and Goltas with him. In the cave Morgiana is able to locate Alibaba, using her sense of smell, in the dungeon while he is taking care of Aladdin and guards Aladdin later on while Jamil and Goltas explore the tunnels. Aladdin however escapes using his magic carpet when Alibaba reveals himself. Morgiana immediately reports this too Jamil and they are able to find the Necropolis and its storage room. After kicking Aladdin into the distance she is offered to join Alibaba's side after he quickly defeats Jamil. She gives him her answer by throwing him into a pillar but hesitates when Jamil tells her to execute him. Aladdin takes the opportunity to break the sword and quickly defeats her using his own magic. Once the dungeon begins to collapse Alibaba and Aladdin offer her the chance to escape. At first she tries to save Jamil however Goltas tells her to leave them both and breaks her chains and she escapes from the dungeon. His last wish is for Morgiana to return to her homeland. Morgiana Arc After the Dungeon collapses Morgiana becomes separated from Alibaba and Aladdin. Now a free person, Morgiana decides that she wants to go back to her homeland, the "Dark Continent". She joins the caravan of Leila and Salsa and travels with them as a worker. However the caravan decides that they will not go to Balbadd, because between Delemmar and Balbadd there is a group of tough thieves. Morgiana decides to shut down the thieves, and in the middle of the night, attacks the base. She makes quick work of most of the thieves, however runs into trouble when Fatima's Desert Crow poisons her. She wakes up in specials chains built to hold "Finalists" in an isolation cell with a little girl named Nadja. After 5 days, Nadja becomes feverish and Morgiana asks Fatima for help, however he decides to kill her instead, dropping Nadja into a cage full of Desert Hyenas and forcing Morgiana to watch. Morgiana becomes angry and leaps into the cage. She bangs the specials shackles against the cage to break them and intimidates the hyenas so that they don't attack. Fatima orders some Maurenian Sabretooth Tigers and Namideian Condors to attack her but Morgiana defeats them and takes the key away from Fatima to free the other captured slaves. She frees Nadja's parents and surprisingly Aladdin, whose caravan was also captured. The thieves try to lock the slaves away, however Aladdin summons Ugo and allows everyone to escape. After the battle, both caravans have a huge party, and Aladdin and Morgiana separate from their caravan's and travel together to Balbadd. Balbadd Arc As Aladdin and Morgiana is next seen walking when they come across a naked Sinbad. They instantly see him as an enemy but Sinbad assures them he isn't. They get to know Sinbad and as he tells of his view of an adventure Aladdin takes a liking to him. As they continue walking they arrive at Balbadd. They look around until they make their way to the Hotel Sinbad is staying at. He says he will pay for anything they want including food and board. Later on they had their meal at Sinbad treat. Aladdin and Moriana were then introduced to Jafar and Masrur and Morgiana noticed how Masrur was from the finalist Clan a fact that surprised her. During this it was revealed that Aladdin was a magi. This surprised Sinbad and he mentioned knowing another Magi, referring to Judal. Sinbad because he knew who Aladdin was he thought it was best to reveal who he was. That he was the legendary Sinbad but Aladdin didn't seem to know anyway. Sinbad was surprised by this and a little upset. Because Sinbad didn't have any metal vessel due to them being stolen he asked for Aladdin's help to capture the fog troupe. Morgiana decided it best to help Sinbad to help look for Alibaba. Though Sinbad didn't want Morgiana's help because she was a girl, a worry quickly put to rest by Aladdin by noting how she had destroyed an entire thieves guild by herself previously. Afterwards they decided to go over a battle strategy. Sinbad and Masrur went to one side of the bay to wait for an attack while Aladdin, Morgiana and Jafar went to other side. They didn't which side would be attacked. when night fell Sinbad's group was met with starving citizens who were trying to steal food from the rich, which upon seeing the condition they were in Sinbad allowed it. On the other hand Aladdin's group was met with an attacking Fog troupe. They attacked with Zaynab's magical weapon fog that makes one hallucinate. Though Aladdin was the only one out of the trio to be effected since it doesn't work on strong willed people and Morgiana smelled its dangers and managed to escape. Aladdin had a hallucination of Alibaba. While in the fog the frog troupe was attacking. Hassan was helping attack by breaking in people's houses with his magical weapon. They were met with by Jafar and Morgiana's attack. Jafar and Morgiana was stopped by Kashim's black heavy fog attack. Once Jafar and Morgiana was successfully pinned down Aladdin woke up. He immediately woke up and summoned Ugo. He wouldn't allow the fog troupe to pass. At that moment Alibaba revealed himself as one of the masked members of the fog troupe. Alibaba asked Aladdin if he could stand down and allow his men to continue. Aladdin told Alibaba that he was happy to see him and that he had a lot to tell him. Aladdin said that they had a promise to travel together. Alibaba responded with a "sorry, I can't keep that promise". Much to the horror of Aladdin. Morgiana decides to get Alibaba and Aladdin to talk so she goes to Alibaba to get him to talk. When negotiations fail she forcefully grabs Alibaba and takes him to Aladdin. Once Alibaba arrives at Aladdin's room though first it is awkward they eventually open up and tell each other everything. Aladdin told them of his adventures in the Kouga village and Alibaba told them of his past along with why he decided to break their promise. By the end of it all Aladdin told Alibaba that he wanted to help him and that they should figure something out together. kashim than breaks down the door to get Alibaba back. The Fog troupe starts to attack the hotel they were staying at and so Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar begin to fight them. Morgiana tries to attack kashim but is saved by Alibaba. Part way through they realize that Sinbad is there and try to capture him but fails due to Sinbad's magoi control. Sinbad turns his attention to Alibaba and after Sinbad insults the fog troupe Alibaba gets offended and begins to fight him. Though it looked like Alibaba had the upper hand he was quickly defeated. Once the fog troupe's leader was defeated and Kashim captured a little more then half chose to run. Sinbad said that he just wanted to see how many people were truly dedicated to the group and that he really wanted to help them. After Sinbad agrees to help he takes Alibaba to see Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja to discuss things over. While their not only did Alibaba not get a chance to talk things out with the king but he was even completely ignored. Judal made his appearance while they were talking. Judal passed by Aladdin who noted that Judal was like a black sun. Judal interrupted the conversation Alibaba was trying to make and started his own thing. Later on when Alibaba was feeling distraught because of his meeting with the king Sinbad encouraged him saying that they came from just a thieves guild to a actual movement who met with the king. Judal made another appearance and start talking to Sinbad until he noticed something was weird about the Rukh around Aladdin. When Sinbad told him its because Aladdin was a magi, Judal felt it hard to believe. So he decided to test him attacking him with a punch. After Judal found out who Judal was he decided to fight Aladdin. Morgiana sits and watches as the fight goes on. After the battle, Aladdin is unconscious and Alibaba is feeling down, she overhears Sinbad bad mouthing Alibaba and gets upset and tells him "off". Later on she goes to talk to Alibaba and afterwards feels something is off. She realizes that he had the same tone of voice when he left Qushim and goes off to help him in at Balbadd's palace. She gets their quickly defeating a monster and telling Alibaba that this battle ground isn't what he came here to do. After a fierce battle she eventually finishes off all the monsters. She waits on Alibaba to get done. Abilities As a member of Finalist Clan, Morgiana is very strong when it comes to fighting ability. She is strong enough to take down a large number of opponents with her bare hands. mors1.jpg Mor.jpg Mors battle cry.jpg Enhanced Physical Strength: '''Morgiana is very strong and her kicks can defeat dangerous beasts in single hits. She was able to break adult Finalist handcuffs and chains when she got angry. '''Battle Cry: Morgiana has a battle cry that she uses to fight against, and scare monsters. She has scared off monster 2 to 3 times her size. Household Vessel *'Amol Selsira:' Morgiana gained a Household Vessel from Alibaba's Djinn, Amon. It appears as the leg chains she had as a slave. Since it was best to use something one has a attachment to, she chose this as she has had it for a long time. She wears them on each of her arms (since the chains were in the way when they were on her legs), and she is able to manipulate the chains for different purposes. She is able to use them to climb and swing and even to attack by wrapping her enemy with them. Additionally, she is able to summon Amon's flames. Once she successfully captures an opponent she proceeds to burns them with a huge amount of fire. This, however, consumes a lot of Magoi. It consumes so much Magoi, that her first use of it, caused her to bleed from her eyes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Slaves Category:Finalists Category:Merchants Category:Household Vessel